Khalil Idris
Khalil Idris is a young, headstrong Mimic living in the Shifting Sands and is the Guild Master and commander of the Halcyon army. Personality Khalil represents the goodness that resides in the hearts of the Idris Family, showing almost a blind kindness to people that he is too ignorant to know would attack him, kidnap him, or take his life. He generally doesn't fight to kill other living beings, but he'll do what he has to based on the situation at the time. While he doesn't like having to kill people, he enjoys hunting, and shows off his skill as one of the greatest predators of the Mimic race. He hones himself daily as to improve his own skills in hunting, be it prey or treasure. The one thing he dislikes is having any kind of obligation to the throne, as he believes he doesn't know how to be a leader yet, despite leading Halcyon. In truth, he's afraid of having so much weight on his shoulders, and believes he isn't the one to carry that weight, nor the hopes and dreams of all Mimics when he's so young. He loves adventure, will fight for his fellow man, and will even risk his life for any Mimic, no matter who they are, but he absolutely refuses the throne if only because he believes that his sister should be the true successor rather than him. On the subject of his sister, Khalil, on the surface, loves and protects his sister more than he would for any other living being in existence. Beneath that surface, however, he despises parts of her. He wishes she never followed him so that she might not have gotten hurt. He envies her bright nature. He envies her beautiful laugh. He envies how she forms friendships. He won't openly admit it, but he's jealous of everything she is that he isn't. For that reason, he believes that she should be the first in line of succession rather than him. While Khalil might represent the warrior's heart of the Mimics, he is distant at times, and cold at others. He displays this through his hatred of Elves and everything they stand for. He believes that Mimics shouldn't have been forced into such a dangerous place simply because Elves opposed them. He doesn't show it often, but sometimes he thinks on the pain his people have endured because of Elves. Whatever kindness he might've shown towards them died with his mother, who was a steady force keeping his bitterness and envy in check. Since then, while Khalil still has his close friends and his sister, bitterness and loneliness have taken up a permanent position in his heart. Since meeting Shantae, his personal guard, those two traits have seemingly subsided. He doesn't show them nearly as often as he usually did when he was younger. He seems much happier than usual, though, he never presents himself as anything other than calm around anybody else, he does have his moments when his emotions seem to spill forth when he's speaking to Shantae. He treats her with the upmost respect, which often overlays the gigantic crush he has on her. He never treats her as anything less, and considers her worthy of the highest standing given the times upon times she's saved his life, mostly from his own stupidity. The first time he saw her, he was enchanted by her dance, and since then, has been trying his best to explain his feelings for her, but he often doesn't have the words, or she entirely disregards whatever affections he has for her. It's been suggested multiple times that Khalil give up on Shantae for somebody that would actually return his feelings, but since fighting alongside her for years, he's admired the strength she's shown. He compares her strength to that of Solaris, claiming on occasion that Shantae is just as radiant as the goddess. Zafir, the man who taught Khalil everything he knows, is another person that Khalil admires. Every since he was a youth, he was taught and trained by Zafir, which is where Khalil got his love of exploration and learning. He fondly remembers being taught to read and write, as well as learning of ancient histories of their own culture as well as other cultures. The one thing he's agreed on with Zafir is to never disrespect any other race, at the very least when they're face to face. Zafir is one of the few people that can quell his hatred of Elves, given that Khalil is so respectful to the scholar. Even since growing older, Khalil never stopped loving listening to stories told by Zafir. He feels there is always more to learn, so he does his best to emulate his teacher. Ever since acquiring his gauntlet, Khalil has been going on more expeditions with Zafir and uncovering more of the desert and its secrets along with him. Though Khalil doesn't mention it often, he believes that by working together they can uncover any secret. He trusts Zafir without fail, and would never betray him for anything. Known Attacks/Abilities * Hourglass - Khalil inherited some of his Akehura from the gauntlet he wears on his arm. All Mimics drain other living beings for nutrients, but Khalil, upon covering another living creature in sand, begins to drain the life force of the target before transferring it to the sand. He can then carry the sand with him for any amount of time before using it again to transfer life into another target. He can use it to heal himself, or he can use it to heal others. If he has sufficient amounts of life force, he can extend the life-span of a creature, including himself. Hourglass is specifically tied to his gauntlet. * Heart of Earth: A skill that allows Khalil to make sand even denser than it usually is. While simple in use, it has been observed that the effect is quite powerful, and amplified thanks to Khalil's gauntlet. He uses this to create a shield between one point and another, and so long as he doesn't drop the spell, it's highly sustainable Akehura. The smaller the shield, the longer it will last, while the larger the shield the more difficult it is to keep the shield up without having to drop it or at least take a rest. Though used very rarely, Heart of Earth can trap a person within its confines momentarily. The amount of time they can be held for directly correlates to Khalil's strength and that of his target. * Endless March: Khalil learned from his grandfather how to mold sand into a more solid form to fight for him, giving him the ability to summon constructs made of sand to do battle with his enemies. The sand guardians are, generally, about as strong as Khalil, coupled with the fact that simple attacks against them do nothing. Even upon destroying them, so long as Khalil has the energy to do it, he can continue summoning. If Khalil desires it, he can collapse the guards back into their sand state and use them for other abilities. * Sightless Vision: After learning to feel his prey through the sand, Khalil learned to see without his vision as well. He uses his Akehura in a pulse-like fashion that goes allows him to see for miles out by determining what disturbs his waves and what doesn't. It is a type of echolocation, but it has no direct boundaries such as walls. That being said, while it does pass through walls, Khalil will still be able to tell where an object or obstacle is in comparison to a living being or some such. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Diviner Category:Guild Master Category:Halcyon members Category:Valentine Valtieri